Only Chance
by Proud Hollander
Summary: this will be set in an AU where there are no superheroes, but Tony Stark has still got Stark Industries and is monopolising the technology industry. Peter Parker is suffering from kidney failure, and is slowly dying. Peters only chance at this point, before he becomes dependent on dialysis, is Tony Stark. Contains swearing and pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this fic, please read this authors note. I am 16, and all of my medical knowledge for this fic comes from google. So if it's not 100% accurate, which it will not be, please don't start reviewing with hate. I've tried my best to get this as accurate as possible, but I'm not a doctor so please keep this in mind. If there is something super obvious, then please tell me. (like I say someone severed an artery and just stuck a plaster on it and were alg, then please tell me) so enjoy this! **

**Summary: this will be set in an AU where there are no superheroes, but Tony Stark has still got Stark Industries and is monopolising the technology industry. Peter Parker is suffering from kidney failure, and is slowly dying. Peters only chance at this point, before he becomes dependent on dialysis, is Tony Stark. **

**Disclaimer: don't own any of these characters. **

**Warnings: will contain swearing and pain. **

.•.•.•.

It was a rainy evening, and Tony Stark was sitting in his lounge, a bourbon in his hand. He was sitting in the quiet lounge, thinking about how shit his life was when the receptionist called him.

"Sir, there's a kid out here wanting to speak to you." The lady, named Patricia or Pepper or something along those lines, told him (Tony didn't care much for his staff, and didn't want to, nor care, about learning their names.)

"Tell the kid I'm busy." He replied.

"He's saying it's important."

"If it's really that important tell him to make an appointment with Natasha."

"He says it's now or never."

"Well tell him never."

.•.•.•.

"I'm sorry, he says that he's busy and to make an appointment with our CEO Natasha." The red head told the kid.

"I really need to see him. I can't come back another time. It's really important, please. My aunt has left te city for the first time in years and won't leave for another few years. I need to talk to him, please." The young boy pleaded with her. He looked only to be 14 or 15. He was soaking wet, he looked as if he walked from the outskirts of the city to the tower. But he looked desperate, and she felt for him.

"I'm sorry, I can't." His face fell, he looked down at the ground and started making his way to the entrance doors.

"Thank you for asking him."

"Now I can't tell you that the elevator over there goes up to the top floor, which happens to be the same floor that Mr. Stark lives in. And that if you did go up there I would have to call security, but there would be about a 5-10 minute window where someone would be able to talk to him. And I definitely can not tell you his room is the first door on the left.." She began to tell him, hoping the kid would understand where she was getting at. She took compassion on the kid. She could tell it was important. His whole face lit up when she began, understandment evident.

"Thank you." He whispered before making his way to the elevator. He turned around and the nice lady smiled, he smiled back before he pressed the button to call for the elevator, and the doors opened. He walked in looking at her, and pressed the button for the top floor.

As soon as she saw the elevator doors close she called security.

.•.•.•.

Tony walked back up to his private bar and refilled his cup. He was pouring the bourbon when the door to his room opened up. He looked to see a scrawny kid walk in. The kid walked into the middle of the lounge, he was about equal distance from him and the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Peter, sir."

"Get out of my room." Tony told the kid, not yelling but certainly higher than his normal voice.

"Please, I need to talk to you. Security know I'm here and are making their way up. Please I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Kid I already told you no, make an

appointment with Natasha if it's this important." Just as he finished his sentence the security detail came in, "get him out of here, and make sure he never gets back in."

"Yes, sir." The 2 security guards went over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders and started to drag him towards the doors.

"Please, you have to listen to me."

"Stop struggling kid." The taller of the security guards said, beginning to use more force than necessary for a scrawny teenager.

"Please, it's about Mary Parker."

"Who the fuck is that?" Tony replied to him.

"You would know her as Mary White."

"Timothy. John stop." The security stopped walking towards the door, but they were still holding the boys shoulders to make sure he didn't try and make a run for it, "who did you say?"

"Mary White, sir. It's about her."

"What about her, is she alright?" He felt a pang of guilt, he hadn't heard that name in many years since he got up and left her in the middle of the night without an explanation. He loved her, but felt as if she could've done better than him.

"She died a decade ago."

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause you're my only chance."

"Chance for what?"

"Living."

"How so, I'm not paying you anything or helping with medical gear or costs or any of that bullshit."

"Sir, Mary White is my Mother."

"Look Peter I knew your mother many years ago, and I'm sorry she died but I stopped being in her life for a reason."

"Sir, I don't think you get where I'm getting at, you're my biological father."

"Bullshit."

.•.•.•.

**So this is my second fic! I really like this idea and feel like I'm probably the only one, but meh who cares. **

**So I hope no one is OOC, but this is just sort of setting the scene. **

**So I did this with my other fic and had one response, so imma do it again, anyway so this is my question this time, how many languages do you speak? (at least enough to have a conversation)**

**So I speak English fluently, and speak enough French to at least get by in France. I have a few fics in French but the grammar probably isn't the best. **

**I also have been doing Spanish, Russian, Maori, NZSL, German and Klingon but they aren't good enough to say I'm able to speak it fluently or even enough to get by. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my second chapter earlier than when I was gonna post it, which would've been like tomorrow or maybe the day after, but I watched Far From Home again. It literally finished about 2 hours ago and I'm still not over the first endcredit scene. If you know, you know. If not gonna spoil it cause I'm not terrible. Enjoy! **

.•.•.•.

"You are not my child."

"Yes I am. Please can you help me, you're my final chance." His face was pleading, Tony looked at the 2 security guards.

"Can you two leave us for a minute. You can wait outside the door."

"Sir, what if…" the other security guard began protesting.

"I'll be fine. You'll be right outside the door. He's what 12, what's he gonna do?" The two men looked at him and walked out the door, grumbling under their breaths. Peter began rubbing his left shoulder.

"How do I know if you're actually my son?"

"Cause my aunt told me. When my parents died, I was taken into her and my uncles care."

"How did your parents die? Unless that's too intrusive." Tony asked, his voice was becoming much softer than before.

"I was four when they died, a plane crash. It was just them and a few friends and the pilot that was on the plane with them. When they died I was sent to my aunt and uncle to live with."

"How come you only have mentioned your aunt?" He picked up on how Peter's face dropped at the mention of it.

"My uncle died about a year ago. He was shot and killed in a hit and run."

"I'm sorry." All Tony could think about was how this kid seemed to have some pretty shit luck, "may I ask how you came to the conclusion that I'm your father?"

"Um yeah, no it's fine. About 3 years ago I was diagnosed with a kidney disease, and because my uncle is, who I thought was my father, checked to see if he would be able to be a donor. Turns out he didn't have the same blood type as me so he couldn't donate."

"No offence kid, but what if your uncle and father had different blood types."

"That's the thing, I know for a fact that they have the same blood type. My uncle was in a terrible car accident about 15 years ago and needed a blood transfusion and they ran out of A blood. So my dad donated some of his. My mom's blood type is also A, and I'm O-, which is the same as yours."

"I'm not going to ask how you got that. But there are plenty of other explanations."

"Like?"

"That you have mistaken me for your father but it's actually someone else." After he said that, Peter smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a damp photo. He handed it to Tony, which he took and looked at. It clearly showed a younger version of himself and a very beautiful lady. On the back was some writing. Some of it was smudged but he was still able to make out what it said. And he was able to see the handwriting, that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's loopy script. It was most definitely Mary's writing. The back said; _Mary White and Tony Stark, 02/15/2001. 3 months pregnant. _

"Is that enough concrete proof?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He still couldn't believe it. There he was, next to the girl he loved. He remembered that day clearly, it was the day he left her. He thought back to that day.

_He and Mary had been on the road for a couple of hours, it was nearing her birthday and he wanted to do something with her. They left New York for a road trip before he left her. He knew he couldn't give her the life she deserved, and he knew she deserved better than him. Tony Stark the son of Howard Stark, a visionary. The son of a visionary who drank his days away, partying and being on the cover of nudist magazines. _

_After meeting Mary he started to clean up his act, stopped being the cover guy and partying as much. But the drinking was always something he would do. He wanted to start a family with her and couldn't if he was drinking away their money and having the possibility of becoming detached from his possible children. He made up his mind to leave her that night. He would get up in the middle of the night and taxi away from her. Leaving her with money and the car with the keys. _

_The day went by fairly quickly, it was approaching 4:30 pm, they had planned on having a nice evening picnic. Since it was winter, and she loved summer, he tried to recreate summer in the lodge they were staying at. _

_"Come on out." He called, smiling at the room. He had a picnic blanket laid out, flowers were put in flower pots and placed around the room. He had different sandwiches and salads, and chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert. He had some champagne and candles were lit. The room felt very romantic. _

_"Wow. It's beautiful." Was all she said when she came out of her room wearing a yellow dress. She walked up to Tony and kissed him. "Thank you." _

_"Come on sit down." He led her to the picnic and they sat down and ate and talked. _

_"Wait let's take a picture so I can remember this night forever." She grabbed the camera and tripod from their room and set it up. The timer went off and took the picture. "It's perfect!" _

_He looked at it and already felt as if he missed her. His stomach laden with guilt._

_After awhile of them having a romantic date, Mary looked into Tony's eyes, "I have something important to give you." _

_"Now?" _

_"Whenever you want it." _

_"How about tomorrow morning?" He asked her, knowing full well that he was leaving her that night. He didn't want to get something when he was about to break her heart, and his. This was one of the hardest things he was going to ever do. _

_"Okay, tomorrow it is." _

_After several more hours of them having their date, Mary got up and went to have a shower. While Tony went and cleaned up and then went to bed. After about an hour, she went to bed. After awhile, making sure she was asleep (which he could tell by the snoring) he got up and made his way out to the lounge and called a taxi. He placed the phone down and looked at the table. He saw a box and a card, which said Tony, he went over realizing this was her gift for him. He didn't have the heart to open it but took the card to open at a later date. He then left her, never seeing her again. _

"Tony Stark, are you alright?" Peter asked him, dragging him back from his trance.

"Yeah I am kid. Give me a sec to grab something." Tony walked into his room and grabbed a box of his most special items from the top of his box shelf. He walked back into the lounging area.

"What's that?" Peter asked. Tony sat down on one of the seats and motioned for Peter to come over and sit down.

"Sit. I need to look for something." He opened the lid and looked through the contents. He pulled out a few certificates and photos, he pulled a few extra things out before finding the card. "Your mom gave me this the night I left her. I've never opened it before tonight."

"You're gonna open it? Now? In front of me?"

"Yes." He gruffly replied.

"But isn't it private?"

"Wasn't she your mother?"

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I need to be here when you open it."

Tony didn't listen and opened the envelope. In it was a card that said 'congratulations' on the front. He opened it and read the inside out loud.

"Tony, you're going to be a father. I couldn't of asked for anyone better for me. You will be the best father for this child. I love you with all my heart xoxo."

"My mother gave that to you? And you left her?"

"I left her without knowing." Tony said, tears welling up.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark."

"What is it that you need?"

"Will you please be checked if you could donate a kidney."

.•.•.•.

**So there it is, hopefully you enjoyed! I have 4 people following this and that makes me happy! For some reason FanFiction . Net has this weird glitch where it doesn't send me an email for when people follow, favourite or comment so it's like a daily thing where I just look to see if anyone has. And I know for a fact that it does send out emails for all that cause my best friend has an account on here and she gets notified. Anyone else have that problem? Also thanks for reviewing YourGuardianAngel08! I took Latin for one day, I was supposed to be doing that instead of Spanish for correspondence, but this is the first year that Te Kura dropped it, so that sucks. Fun fact I do the most languages at my school. 3: french, English and Spanish. **

**Anyway my question for today is what do you guys use to read or post on here? **

**I use my phone primarily for posting and reading. But I can't respond to pms on my phone so I have to get out my shit laptop for that. **

**Also this is really random, but on instagram I created a pisstake Thanos account and one of the memes I shared a couple days back got nearly 1000 views and I'm hella happy about that one. I'm actually surprised anyone liked what I posted considering it was pretty stupid. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually can not believe 8 people are following this. Not even kidding I wasn't expecting anyone to want to follow this! I'm actually so happy, not gonna lie! Thank you so, so, so much! **

**Also still don't know much medical stuff so please try and over look any inaccuracies**

.•.•.•.

"Why do you need it?" Tony asked, being thrown for a loop.

"I'm in stage 4 kidney failure. They are getting me prepared dialysis. My only hope of getting a kidney transplant before my kidneys completely shut down is if a friend or family member are able to donate. My best friend, his family, my aunt, and everyone I know have been tested and all of them can't. You're my last hope before I start dialysis."

"How long?"

"I don't really know. Soon. I've been slowly getting worse for the last 2 years. And they started talking about dialysis about a month ago at my last appointment."

"Shit, kid I don't know if I can help."

"All you need to do is see if you're a match. If you're not then I will never contact you again, if you wish. If you are a match, we can go from there." His voice had a pleading tone to it, and he was on the brink of crying.

"Fine, I'll go on Friday, if that suits you."

"Yeah it does, that gives us three days to get everything prepped." He went up to hug Tony.

"Kid, one thing you need to know about me is I don't hug unless we are ready for it."

"Thank you Mr. Stark." He said getting up and walking to the door. The security guards were still outside the door.

"Don't worry about the kid. Let him through. And kid."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live, cause it looks like you walked here from the upstate. You're still wet."

"Queens, sir."

"Would you like my personal driver, Happy Hogan, to drive you home?"

"Seriously? Yes please. Thank you again Mr. Stark."

.•.•.•.

True to his word, 3 days later Tony Stark was tested to see if he was a match. Peters Doctor said that she would get back to them in a couple days, which was perfect chance, in Tony's opinion, in getting to know the kid a bit more.

"Do you want to go out and have some late lunch together?" He asked him once he made his way out of the hospital. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 3. He had been there for 4 hours.

"Um, yeah sure, can aunt May come too?" He asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sweetie I don't need too."

"Of course she can." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony." He waited for the boy to nod, before continuing "where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind. Maybe like the Olive Garden or something like that." He replied to him.

"Okay then let's go." They all made their way to Happy and drive to the local Olive Garden. They sat down in one of the best seats, the owner was very accommodating for Tony Stark since he was a billionaire who monopolized the technology industry. The waitress made her way over.

"Hi, my name is Cindy and I'm going to be your waitress today. What would you all like?" She asked. Tony went first.

"Um, I'll have the manicotti and a coke. What do you want May?"

"Um I'll have the carbonara and I'll just have water, what about you sweetie?" She turned to Peter.

"Can I just have a small salad and I'll just have water too."

"Are you sure, I don't mind buying you whatever you want."

"No, I'm fine."

"Will that be all?" Cindy asked the group.

"Yes it will, thank you." Tony replied, giving her one of his famous smiles.

"I'll go and place your order." She turned and walked away.

"Why didn't you get anything more?"

"I'm not very hungry." Peter mumbled, before May gave a more in-depth answer.

"Since he's been getting sicker, he has lost his appetite and gets sick if he eats too much. I'm sorry we should have said something." May replied.

"No, it's fine. Enjoy your salad. But you know you could've ordered something a bit more substantial and not eaten all of it."

"I have to eat as healthy as possible. My dietician said it would help delay the inevitable." His answer was solemnly said.

"Then I hope the salad is delicious."

The group talked about many things throughout their lunch. From what Peters favourite school subjects were (which were math and science), to what Tony was working on next. (which was a quicker commercial plane that ran on less fuel.) When they were finished eating, well at least May and Tony, as Peter had barely eaten anything, they were having a very long talk about May's job.

"Yeah, it is pretty demanding being a historian and having to look after Peter. But I wouldn't swap it for the world." She replied when Tony asked about how her job must be difficult with Peter being sick and all, "my boss already promised me paid leave for a month once Peter deteriorates. So once he goes on dialysis and goes on the waiting list if no one works out that we know. He even said if he gets a kidney from family or a friend then he will also give me paid leave so I can look after him while he heals. My boss is great as you can tell, I think it's cause he and Peter have known each other since he was pretty young."

"That's great. And I'll be there to help, you need anything and I'll be there. I want to be in his life. One of my biggest regrets was leaving Mary and he's the last bit of her that I have."

"You don't have to do that Mr. Stark, you've already done so much with even being tested and all. Most men who just found out they had a child they never knew about wouldn't care about them at all. The fact that you got tested is so much." Peter said, while simultaneously pushing the salad around the rim of his plate.

"Its fine, you deserve it after what seems like a pretty hard life."

"Thank you so much Tony. But we're going to have to head home shortly, he usually starts to get pretty tired around this time of day."

"Here I'll come back to your apartment with you, I want to talk to May about a few things."

.•.•.•.

**Okay there it is, I don't know how much I like this chapter but meh here it is. In New Zealand, from what I know of at least, we don't have an Olive Garden. But my mums American so I kept on asking her questions like "hey what's your favourite meal from the Olive Garden?" And "can you eat there for lunch or is it an only dinner time sort of thing?" She got really annoyed since she had no clue as to why I was asking. So if something I said about the restaurant isn't an actual meal or something please forgive me cause i was honestly too lazy to actually look up a menu. **

**Anyway question time, literally one person answering but it's one person more than I expected, so favourite shows? **

**Mine are Criminal Minds, Bones, The Resident, Greys Anatomy, Doctor Who, Sherlock and those really bad Star Trek spinoffs. I only literally got ID to be able to buy the R16 shows (cause I'm too afraid of driving. I swear I'm going to kill someone) so I had to give my mum money and she would go into the stores to buy the shows. Cause New Zealand Netflix has like no good shows so I had to buy the series like a caveman. **

**Also, Te Kura (pronounced sorta like Tea Cure-ahh) means the school. It's basically an online class for if you are either homeschooled or if you want to take a class that's not offered at your school. It's my correspondence class for Spanish, which is the hardest class I've ever taken. It's really weird cause it's pre set classes and right now I'm learning different parts of the house, and I had to literally describe my house to my teacher that I have never met and I'm like that's creepy you want to know the exact layout so I asked her what her house looks like since I had to ask her questions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say this before, if there are any spelling mistakes, then please tell me so i can fix it! thanks for reading! Also 12 followers?!?! What, so because I'm happy about the double digits and because I heard some really bad news that sort of made me really depressed I'm posting this earlier than I was planning.**

.•.•.•.

By the time they got back to the apartment it was 5:30 and Peter was doing his best to not fall asleep. They made their way up to the

seventh floor and went inside the small apartment.

"Hun, why don't you go to bed. You look very sleepy."

"Okay. Talk to you later." He said, heading towards the bedroom.

"Tony, you can sit down anywhere." She gestured to the living area. There was a 3 seater sofa and 2 armchairs. He chose one of the armchairs to sit in, "would you like a coffee or tea or something?"

"No, no I'm fine. I want to talk to you about Peter."

"Oh yes, I was expecting this talk. I wanted to ask you something as well. How did you find out about being Peters father?" She asked him, sitting down on the sofa next to Tony's chair.

"Funny story, do you remember three nights ago when you left for something?"

"Yeah, I had a work meeting and he was left here for two days."

"He came then and told me everything. Looked as if he even walked to the tower."

"He knows he's not to over exert himself. He can get swelling in his legs and ankles from his kidneys and it can be quite painful sometimes." She was shaking her head in disbelief, "not to mention the fact he's only 15. What would've happened if he was kidnapped or mugged or something."

"Yeah, I got my personal driver to drive him home, so at least he was safe on the way home."

"I'm going to ground him. He'll be sorry he pulled something like this. I don't know what I would've done if he was hurt or killed."

"I wouldn't ground him, although I'm not the guardian, cause he somehow was able to convince me to be checked if I'm eligible to donate. But I want to talk to you about what's wrong with his kidneys."

"Oh yeah, of course you want to, and deserve to know. Um about three years ago he was hospitalized for anemia and that's when they started testing for a few different things just to make sure it wasn't a more serious problem than just anemia. So they did some testing and that's when we found out his kidneys stopped working properly. He was at stage 2 kidney failure, so it wasn't too bad but it slowly got worse, right now he's in stage 4 kidney failure, which if it gets to stage 5 then he's on the transplant list and dialysis. They have already put him on the list, hoping that they can get him a kidney before the hell of dialysis. If he is able to find a friend or family member that's a match then he can get the transplant before he needs to go on dialysis, which we are hoping is the case." She finished, becoming teary eyed.

"And if they can't find a match will he survive with just the dialysis?"

"The dialysis is an option that can't last forever, he needs a new kidney. As soon as we found out Ben, his uncle, and I went to see if we were a match. I wasn't and neither was Ben. His best friend and his family even tried. But none of us were a match. Peter has been so brave through all of the testing and procedures. When they did a biopsy instead of me comforting him, he comforted me. He was lying in his bed, about to go into the OR, and he just laid there telling me how he was going to be fine and I just sat there and cried." When she was finished tears were flowing down her face.

"Peter's pretty strong. He'll be fine." Tony was rubbing circles on her back.

"Aunt May, I'm going to be fine." Tony and May both turned to the doorway to see Peter standing there, an arm wrapped around his stomach and he was leaning heavily on the door frame.

"Are you alright honey? Usually you don't get up for several more hours." May asked him, getting up to go and help him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I woke up feeling sick is all." Peter began to walk towards the sofa, with Aunt May's support.

"Are you alright, you look worse than normal" May asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've dealt with this sort of stuff before."

"What stuff?" Tony asked him now that he was seated.

"Vomiting and stomach cramps. It's fine, it's just a side effect."

"Of what?"

"My kidneys failing." Peter tried to make a joke, but no one laughed, they were all rather solemn.

"Do we need to call someone?" May asked, now getting worried since a grimace of pain flared up on Peters face.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine, just give it a couple hours."

"I'll give it one hour and if the pain hasn't subsided by then I'm calling doctor Ray."

"Is that your doctor?"

"Yeah, I've had her for about half a year, once I started getting worse."

"Hey May can I get some help with finding some glasses. I'm quite thirsty and if I'm going to be here more I should get to know where the glasses are."

"Yeah no problem." They both got up and made their way to the kitchen.

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah, it happens every so often, it's normally not this bad though. Doctor Ray is talking about what dialysis we should do, but I'm nervous because it means surgery for him, and I don't want to see him in pain. There's one that would mean we could do it from home and he would be able to go to school like normal, which I'm contemplating but I'm scared for him." Tony wrapped her in a hug, realizing that was the thing she needed at the moment and could feel her shaking from crying so much.

"He's a strong kid and he will make it through this." He let go of her, "I'm going to give you my number in case of an emergency, something comes up with Peter or you just need to talk."

They walked out into the lounge and saw that Peter was still awake, looking like he was in pain but smiled as soon as he saw the two walk in.

"You know that I can hear you from here right?" His smile was incredibly big and he was laughing, "I'll be fine, like I always am."

.•.•.•.

**so there it is! chapter 4!**

**this question is, what is everyones biggest bugbears? **

**Mine is (something that probably all kiwis will have tbh) is when I get asked what part of Britain or Australia I am from. I have had so many people say they love my British accent, or ask is it scary having such venomous snakes in Australia. Like guys we don't sound anything like aussies, it's low key rude xD. I have made a few videos of me explaining the differences and such and my mum was like let's post this sucker, so that's on her fb page and it's still super embarrassing. **


	5. Chapter5

**What, 2 reviewers, I'm ecstatic!!! So because I'm so happy and gained more followers imma posting this! Still don't know medical stuff, um I used google so everything is probably not 100%**

.•.•.•.

"Hello Mr Tony Stark, my name is Doctor Ashly Ray and I am Peter Parker's doctor. I have your results back from the other day." The lady on the phone stated.

"Am I a match?"

"I am really sorry, sir, but unfortunately you are not a match. You have a rare abnormality with your kidney,where you have been born with an extra artery, it isn't fatal or anything. But it does mean you are not eligible to donate a kidney to Peter. I am very sorry for this news."

"Can't you do anything at all?"

"No, there is nothing we can do."

"Is there anything else? Or can I please hang up?"

"There is nothing else, have a lovely rest of the evening and I'm sorry again. He's a good kid, and we will get him a kidney." He hung up the phone and went to his private bar and went to pour himself a bourbon, he looked down at the filled cup and dumped it down the drain. He needed to be sober for the kid, unlike what he was for Mary.

.•.•.•.

About an hour later Tony got a phone call, this time it was from May.

"Hey May, I am so sorry about the kidney and me not being eligible."

"Tony that's not why I called. It's Peter."

"What's happened?" Concern was laced throughout his voice.

"The pain never stopped and he was having shortness of breath and the pain started building in his chest." She was obviously very frantic and not coping well at all.

"Where are you?"

"We are heading to the hospital now. I'm scared. What if it's something serious."

"I'll meet you there." He left his room and called Happy, "I need you to take me to the hospital now."

"Yes sir." He hung up on Happy and called Natasha.

"Hey Nat, do I have any meetings today?"

"You have one at 3 pm about a possible…"

"Okay, I need to tell them that I have an emergency that's just come up and I can't make it."

"Tony you have moved the date for this meeting three times already and they have already sent me emails saying that this was your last chance."

"Well let someone else take the meeting, find someone, anyone. But right now I need to go to the hospital and see if my kid is alright." He hung up to a grumbly Nathasha and walked into the garage, where a waiting Happy was and got into the car.

.•.•.•.

"Is he alright?" May asked once the doctor came out into the waiting room. Her and Tony has been waiting there for several hours.

"We did some tests and I think it would be better if we went into a more private area." The doctor said, her voice was soft but still stern. They both got up and made their way to a small side room used for meetings or discussions like this.

"He has pneumonia. It's not severe and he should be over the brunt of it in a couple days. But he will be fine. But the problem is his kidneys, they are nearly at the point where they aren't working. We need to know what dialysis type you're going to go with."

"Can I talk it out with Tony, please, give me an hour and by the end of it I'll tell you what we are going with."

"That's fine. We won't be able to perform the surgery until he's better, I'll bring you to his room and let you stay there for an hour before coming back to talk to you about what one we are going to go with." They got up and made their way to his room. He was laying down, quite pale, but otherwise alert and smiling when they entered the room.

"Hey Mr. Stark." His voice was raspy, but otherwise still had his youthful energy behind it.

"What did I tell you, call me Tony." He smiled at the boy.

"Sorry." He coughed out, bringing up some phlegm.

"Don't be," Tony cringed. The boy looked absolutely terrible, he looked so much smaller in the hospital bed. An IV was in the crook of his elbow, administering antibiotics and fluids.

"I will leave you guys and see you shortly." The doctor smiled at Peter and she left the room, closing the door on her way out.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he coughed again, he looked up at May. "I know that look. It's getting worse isn't it."

"Yeah it is sweetheart." She was playing with his hair, "we need to talk about what dialysis we are going to use."

"How many different types are there? They only have shown one the tv, the one where you're in the hospital and blood is taken from your body and put back in or something like that." Tony asked.

"Well there are technically 2 different types but under each one there is a few different ones. There's the one that you just said, that is basically an artificial kidney and there is this other one that would be placed inside my stomach. It would mean I could do everything from home instead of having to come here three times a week." Peter responded.

"Honey we need to make a choice, they're planning on doing the surgery as soon as possible."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, what about the one that's easier to do from home? I mean if it means you can do your normal day to day things like school and such then why not do it?"

"So do you want to do peritoneal dialysis, hun?"

"Well it's probably the best choice for me isn't it, it means I can go to school like normal, I already miss so much of it with the appointments and such, I don't want to miss it being here."

"So we will say we want that, and you're sure you want it?"

"Yes aunt May, I'm fine with whatever." The rest of the hour was taken up talking about random things until Doctor Ray came back in.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yeah, I want the peritoneal dialysis so that I can be at school a bit easier than with hemodialysis." Peter replied to her.

"That's a good choice, now I'll need to talk to May about it over the next couple of days and we will need to give you, Tony, and May a course on how to do everything, but Peter you will be your main caregiver." She began explaining to the group, "but I have full trust in you. Now get some rest, you're sick after all."

"I didn't realise that doctors let their patients choose what dialysis they want." Tony asked the two of them.

"Well I don't think they normally do, but she said she would give us the choice since both were equally good choices. She explained the pros and the cons to us months ago when I began to get worse." Peter replied.

"Honey, if you need to talk I'll be here for you. Just say the word and I'm here. I know it can be pretty scary finding out that you're going to be having surgery and all, but I'm here for you."

"May I'm not scared, I'm fine, it's going to be like the biopsy. It'll be done before I even know it, if you need someone to talk to I'm here and I'm sure Tony will talk to you too." He grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it. She looked up and smiled at him, he was too mature for his age. He experienced too much for someone who was barely 15.

.•.•.•.

**Um so there it is! I looked up the different dialysis' and what they look like in real life, um I am honestly feeling really emotional right now. I feel so bad for people with any form of kidney failure. **

**This weeks question, anything you guys collect? **

**I collect rocks, pops, fandom merch, antique books and teapots. Does books in general count? I have a lot of those, 4 book shelves worth plus I'm now stacking cause I have no room. Apparently 300 books is a bit excessive. **

**Honestly thank you guys for the reviews and the follows and favourites, and that one person who favourited and followed me as an author. I screamed and might of accidentally dropped my phone with happiness!!!**

**With Tony not being a match I got that fact thingy from the Resident, great show btw, so if it's not actually a thing that's not my fault. Okay, it kind of is cause I was too lazy to actually look up if it is a thing. But it's fanfiction in my au it's a thing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm doing a huge performance tonight, yay! Also I may have fucked up 10 chapters and had to redo all of them, so I cried and that be why I have not posted in a while, cause I was fixing up my fuckery.**

.•.•.•.

When Peter woke up, he was in a significant amount of pain. _Oh yeah, pneumonia really didn't think it would be this bad_. He opened his eyes trying to hold down a gasp. He didn't want to worry May. No one was awake, both Tony and May were still asleep. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time. It was 6.30 am so Ned would be and getting ready for school. Ned had sent him a few texts since the last time he checked his phone, which was a few hours before he was administered, so just before school ended. He had been sending them throughout the last 4 days.

_Ned: mr Harrington is making the decathlon team practice extra hard cause you're not here. _

_Ned: are you alright? How was the appointment?_

_Ned: mj wants me to tell you that she hopes youre getting better_

_Ned: SHIT, what the hell, youre getting surgery?_

_Ned: May just told me, wtf? Are you alg?_

_Ned: when is it?_

_Ned: call me when you're out_

_Ned: but not straight away cause you'll be high, right?_

_Ned: I don't understand medical shit_

_Ned: dude, flash blew up his experiment in front of the class and began crying. xD _

_Ned: are you alg? You're not replying to my texts. _

_Ned: dude, im serious, are you alright? You never not reply_

_Ned: I'm getting worried now_

The last text was from about 20 minutes before Peter woke up. He replied straight away.

_Peter: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore. Sorry I didn't text ya back, i have pneumonia, and the surgery isn't until I'm better. Maybe in a couple of weeks. I didn't think to check my phone. Of course Flash cried xD lmao, tell MJ I'm fine. Tell her to get herself a phone so she can text me lol._

He sent the text and not even a minute passed before his phone dinged.

_Ned: you're sore?! Is that normal? Its pneumonia? That's bad right? You shouldnt be sore right? what? And I'll tell her to get a phone for like the thousandth time lmfao xD _

Peter laughed, of course Ned would be freaking out over a little pain.

_Peter: yeah it's normal. I'll be fine in a couple days, I should be back at school by next week. I'm super bored, hella ready for practice. Is Liz still captain since her dad was put in jail? _

Peter had heard how Liz's dad was sent to jail after drunk driving, he got into a car crash. The people in the other car, all of them died except for one little girl. Her mother, father and her 2 older brothers were killed in the crash. It was a miracle she even survived. But Mr. Allen got away scot-free.

_Ned: nah, she left to live in like Virginia or something, apparently there are family members there or something. They are announcing who the new captain is today. I'm guessing it would be you if you weren't in the hospital and everything. _

_Peter: you think so? I would think it would be you. _

_Ned: fingers crossed. Me, ned, captain? I would make everyone call me Captain Ned, the most brilliant student at Midtown High School of Science and Technology. _

_Peter: you're an idiot xD _

Tony woke up and cleared his throat, "good morning Peter."

"Morning Mr. Stark. Did I wake you?"

"No, you're fine. Who are you talking to?"

"Ned. He's my best friend."

"Would he want to come in to see you?"

"Yeah, he probably will. It's Friday, so his mom is more likely to say yes. She'll probably come in with everyone sometime tomorrow."

"How about I get Happy to pick him up after school, obviously with permission from his mother."

"Okay, I'll text him. Could MJ also come?"

"Who's that?"

"She's my other best friend."

"As long as her parents say yes, you can have your girlfriend come as well." When he said girlfriend, Peters' face went a brilliant shade of red.

"She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled, which made Tony laugh, "I'll call him now."

Peter began dialing Ned's number, he put it on loudspeaker so Tony could hear. Ned picked up within the first round of ringing.

"Dude are you alright? Is something wrong? What happened? Are you dying?" Ned frantically asked, Peter never called unless it was an emergency.

"Woah, Ned, I'm fine. I just called to ask if you and MJ wanted to come around later today to see me. Mr. Stark will get his driver to pick you, and MJ, if you both get permission. It will be after school for a little while."

"I'll go to the school with Happy," Tony said.

"Mr. Stark w-would come t-to the school?" Ned asked, fumbling his words with pure shock.

"Yeah, I would kid."

"I think I'm having a heart attack or an aneurysm." Both Peter and Tony laughed at that.

"Ned put your mom on."

"Okay, hold on a sec. Mom." Peter could hear Ned scream for his mother in the background and some unintelligible screaming, "it's Peter, he wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Peter, darling. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey, Mrs. Leeds, could Ned come around after school for a couple of hours to hang out with me?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll come and drop him off after I finish work."

"Mrs. Leeds, I'm Tony Stark, I will come to his school and personally pick Ned up and drop him off back at your house."

"Mr. Stark, I don't mind dropping him off, that way I can come and see Peter myself." A faint 'awww mom' could be heard in the background, "it seems as if Ned wants you to pick him up. As long as he comes back home at 5.30 then I'm fine with you picking him up and dropping him back off home."

"That's fine Mrs. Leeds."

"And Peter, sweetie, could we all come in tomorrow to check up on you?"

"Yes please!"

"See you tomorrow, get some rest, you need it. I can tell you look drained from the other side of the city."

"I'm fine Mrs. Leeds."

"Peter you do look pretty terrible." Tony agreed with her.

"It's called mother's instinct Peter, go to sleep." She hung up the call, and Peter turned his phone off and put it on the table.

"She seemed lovely."

"She's basically my second mother. Ned and I have been friends with each other since we were 3. He and I have always been outcasts. He was always bullied for being overweight, and I was bullied for being, well, me. Before I got sick we used to stay up all night watching Star Wars and building legos and doing video games. But once I started getting worse I was always tired and we haven't a normal day for three years. I miss it so much. His whole family got checked to see if they could donate. Ned's mother cried when no one was able to donate, she's what I picture my mother was like."

"They all sound so lovely. How many family members are there exactly?"

"Do you want total or do you want who lives with Ned, and there's also extended family."

"Total family."

"Well, Ned has two older sisters and one older brother that are either in college or have their own families. He has a younger brother who's fourteen, twin brothers that are six and a four-year-old sister. Ned is the oldest right now. He lives with his mom and dad, he also has a cat that hates me and Ned."

"How much extended family does he have?" Tony seemed flabbergasted at how big his family seemed to be.

"Um, he has two nephews and one niece. His oldest sister is pregnant and she wants it to be a surprise. He has six biological aunts and three biological uncles. All of them are married except like three. He has, I think, sixteen cousins and obviously his grandparents. I'm pretty sure that three of his great grandparents are still alive."

"Jesus, that's a lot."

"Yeah it is, they all love me, I'm basically adopted into their family."

"It's true." May said sleepily, she had just woken up, "I'm pretty sure they adopted me too. I'm basically Ned's aunt as well."

"They are an amazing family. They all go to church on Sundays and I've been a few times with them. I love Mrs. Leeds, she somehow convinced most of their family to be tested to see if they were a match."

"So absolutely none of them were a match?"

"One of them was, but he has a past with drugs and I opted to not take it. I didn't want to take any risks, and the doctor said she would've also advised against it, even though it had been like a decade since he last used."

"She was so upset when she found out no one could help Peter."

"But I'm happy she, or anyone else for that matter, wasn't a match."

"Why Peter," Mr. Stark inquired.

"Because I don't think she could've taken time off, or pay for medical bills. She works two jobs just to get by. The only reason Ned was able to get into Midtown High was because he got a scholarship."

"Really? What's going to happen when he gets to college?"

"He's planning on not going."

"Why not? He seems very bright." Stark replied.

"He is, probably more than me, but I think he wants to help his mom. She means everything to him." Peter began yawning.

"How long have you been awake for?" May asked Peter looked at his phone. It was 7.13.

"About 45 minutes."

"Time for you to sleep. I don't want you to use up all of your energy before Ned comes." Peter closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, not realizing how tired he actually was.

.•.•.•.

**so this be my chapter, hope its good! and 3 reviewers, what?! I may have screamed and been incredibly happy literally 5 minutes before I had to go on and be depressed for ma character. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner, peace **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry this took so long to upload, I've been having a really shit time lately and haven't been able to do much. I am so very sorry about the wait, but I hope that this will not ever happen again. Please enjoy this, and have a great day!**

.•.•.•.

Both Ned and MJ came into his room at about 3.30, Ned went straight to his bedside and sat down. May and Tony thought it would be best for the teenagers to have some space. May went home to shower and have a very quick nap. Tony went out to a local DVD shop to get a few movies for that afternoon.

"You know how I told you Flash blew up his experiment yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that dumbass did it again. This time he burnt his arm and had to go to the ER." MJ said.

"Really?" Peter was shocked, "how did he manage to do it two days in a row?"

"Don't know? He said someone tampered with his equipment. We all know that he just used too much chemicals." MJ responded, laughing.

"Did they announce who the captain is?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject. He did dislike Flash, but he did still feel bad that he got hurt.

"Ahh yeah they did," Ned replied, MJ was beaming.

"Who is it? Please don't tell me I don't have to call you some stupid name?"

"Nah you don't," Ned replied.

"But you have to call me Captain MJ, the Queen of the Nerds."

"Congratulations MJ! I'm so happy for you."

"We all know we would be calling you Captain Peter the geek warrior if you weren't here right now," MJ said to him.

"I don't think so. I'm not as smart as you guys."

"Dude you're the smartest person at midtown. You make Flash look like he's as smart as a five-year-old, and he has a fairly high IQ."

"Did MJ just compliment Flash?" Ned joked, which made MJ roll her eyes.

"You're a dick." They mostly talked about random stuff, making sure no one brought up the fact that Peter was sick. They wanted to make him feel as normal as possible. They didn't even realize the time until Tony came in telling them that they needed to leave. Peter and Ned did their 'secret' handshake and MJ kissed Peter on his forehead. Which made him blush the darkest shade of red that any of them had ever seen.

"Tomorrow we will come around in the afternoon. The twins and Sarah are coming, so they'll probably be a handful."

"It's fine, I'm sure they will behave themselves."

"I bet you 2000 bucks that they all do something to you."

"It's on."

Happy took them home this time without Tony, both May and Tony talked to him about the visit.

"Do you even have 2000 dollars to bet with?"

"It's not actually 2000 U.S dollars, it's for something else."

"What something else?" Tony asked the kid.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, embarrassed.

"It's for DnD. They have been doing this for years." Peter began blushing again. Tony began to laugh when he heard where the money was going to.

"You like DnD?"

"Yeah, I haven't played it in months, though."

"Do you want me to create a campaign for you and Ned tomorrow or some other time for the near future?"

"You like DnD?" May asked, surprised.

"Yeah I do, I don't play it normally because I don't have anyone to play it with. So how about it?"

"We probably can't play tomorrow because Ned's siblings are coming, and they are a handful. But what about the following weekend when I'm out of here and Ned could come over to our house."

"Deal. Ask him if he would want too."

"Oh, he will. He misses us playing. We used to play it with uncle Ben and Ned's older brother. It was fun, I loved being the DM."

.•.•.•.

Peter was let out of the hospital a few days later. The doctors would be checking on his lung functions over the next few weeks so that the surgery could be done as soon as possible. Peter was starting at school again and was getting dressed when his phone dinged.

_Ned: meet us at the main entrance_

He read the text, smiling and replied, _ok, chem first?_

_Ned: yeah, miss w is back btw from the comp, so no more witch_

Peter remembered that Miss Webster was a judge for a national science competition and that she had to take a few weeks off, which meant that the worlds worst substitute teacher taught the class. Mrs. McCole was the worst teacher in existence and somehow managed to make Peter hate science and math for a brief period when his teachers were away and she 'taught' him the subjects. Everyone at Midtown dubbed her as the witch.

_Peter: thats good, the witch needs to retire_

_Ned: she does lol, im pretty sure i would fail if she was my actual teacher, i feel bad for her english class_

_Peter: same, she needs to be fired. Remember when she said i was over exaggerating my sickness._

_Ned: omg yeah i do, that was bs. Didnt she get have to like apologize or something_

_Peter: yeah she did, she was so angry when she said sorry_

_Ned: omg she was, anyways i have gtg, see u soon_

_Peter: see you soon._

Peter pulled his jumper on and walked out to the kitchen, May was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and scrolling through Facebook.

"Good morning," Peter said to her, startling her slightly.

"Good morning sweetie, your lunch is on the counter. What time do you want to leave?"

"Um, maybe 8, whatever you're fine with really."

"Let's go at 8 then."

.•.•.•.

**Thank you so much for reading this, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or pmed me! it means a lot to this mess of a human! **

**Because I didn't ask a question last time, I'm just wondering how many of you guys collect Funko Vinyl Pops? I do, I mainly own just Spider-Man ones but I also have Iron-Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Stan Lee, and Mickey Mouse. **


End file.
